Getting Back to His Palace
Pacha: (running) Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies. Kuzco: Then we'll be on our way, right? Pacha: Right. Old man #1: Hey there, everyone. Hey, you know, you just missed those strangers. Franklin: Strangers? Old man #2: Yeah. We just sent 'em up to your house. Babar: (in Pacha's voice) What did they look like? Old man #2: Well, you see, there was this big guy, the other guy in the mask, that hunter, this man that show owner... and this older woman who was, uh... How would you describe her? Old man #1: Scary beyond all reason. Old man #2: Yeah, that's it. Chicha: So remind me again how you're related to Pacha? Yzma: Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt. Twice removed. Chicha: Uh-huh. Yzma: Isn't that right, Kronk? Chaca: (playing the skipping rope) Ninety-nine monkeys jumpin'on the bed Kronk: (jumping) One fell off and bumped his head Chicha: You know, I am so sorry that you had to come all this way... but as I said to you before, you may recall, Pacha is not here. I'll be sure and tell him you came by. Yzma: Oh, would you, please? That would be just great. Oops. Silly me. Chicha: No, no. Allow me. (Yzma runs to Kronk while Chicha picks up the cup) Yzma: She's hiding something. When I give the word, we search the house. Kronk: Okay, but I still have monkeys to go. (She goes back to Chicha) Yzma: So while we're waiting for Paca... Chicha: Pacha. Yzma: Yeah, l... Oh, yes. Um, perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home. Chicha: You know, why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home? I'm sure he'd love to show you the... (Pacha bids Chicha to come around) Uh, excuse me, won't you? I think I left something in the oven. (She runs to follow Pacha) Kronk: This is my variation of double Dutch. On the signal, we switch places. Yzma: Kronk, it's time! Kronk: Okay. Yzma: Grr. Pacha: So we have to get back to the palace, find the lab and change him back. Kuzco: Hi there! (Chicha hits Kuzco with a pan) Pacha: Um, that was him. Chicha: Whoops. (Yzma opens the curtain to look for Kuzco) Tipo: You know what? I don't believe you're really my great aunt. You're more like my great-great-great... Chicha: Go. I'll stall them long enough for you two to get a head start. Pacha: Thanks, honey. Chicha: You have a lovely wife. (Beaver: Come along, Kuzco.) They're both very pretty. Tipo: Great-great-great-great-great... Yzma: All right! Are you through? Tipo: Great-great aunt. Chicha: So, where were we? Yzma: Listen, sister, we're not leaving until... Chicha: I show you the house. Of course. (Outside) Kuzco: (running) Hey, was it a good idea to leave your family with those five? Pacha: Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves. (Back in Pacha's house) Chicha: What do you mean, the door is stuck? Try jiggling the handle. Yzma: There is no handle in here. Chicha: There's not? Are you sure? Yzma: All right, I've had enough of this. Tell us where the talking llama is, and we'll burn your house to the ground. Kronk: Uh, don't you mean "or"? Yzma: Tell us where the talking llama is, or we'll burn your house to the ground. Chaca: Well, which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction. Yzma: Grr! That's it, Kronk! Break the door down! Kronk: Break it down? Are you kidding me? This is hand-carved mahogany. Yzma: I don't care, you fool. Get out of my way. I'll break it down myself. A-one! Chicha: Okay, kids, you know what to do. Yzma: Two! Kids: Right, Mom! Yzma: (Chicha opens the door) Three! (Tipo mobs the floor to make Yzma slip Chaca opens the door to let Yzma out of the house) (She falls on the wagon and it carries down the hill) (Tipo holds the beehive on the stick get Yzma messy with honey) (Chaca holds a pillow to get Yzma more messy in feathers) (The rock blocks the wagon and Yzma flies) Woman: Okay, children, on your mark... get set, (Yzma appears) go! (The kids hit Yzma) Yzma: Stop it, you little brats! Huh? Ow! Oh, there they go, Kronk! And... They're getting away! Kronk: (laughs) Well, I had a great time. Let's not wait... until the next family reunion to get together. Yzma: Kronk! Kronk: I, uh... I gotta run. (An hour later) (Pacha, Kuzco and the heroes run in journey when the map appears on the screen) (Kronk, carrying Yzma, and the villains run after the heroes but they see the dashes on the road and then the arrows following them) (The map appears again on the screen) (The heroes run to the gorge) (Pacha shoots an arrow and the heroes get to the other side of the gorge) (They see the villains coming after them and Kuzco bites to cut the rope) (Yzma puts the goggles on and Kronk opens the wings out of the tent backpack to fly, but the lightening strikes them before they fall) (The map reappears on the screen where the heroes run to the palace before the storm begins) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes